El apocalipsis
by Gekrepten
Summary: ... son tus labios y mis labios. Oneshot, smut.


_Así te quería agarrar, puerk._  
 _Es en serio, aquí no hay nada más que sexo. No hay trama ni pretendo que la haya o hacerles creer que la hay, así que si se quedan aquí ya saben de qué va -shrug-_

 _(En realidad lo escribí porque estoy que me muero del estrés y necesito distraerme con algo estúpido, jelp) ;;_

* * *

El sexo entre ellos es oscuro.

Jyuto suele quitarse los lentes apenas iniciar los besos, lo cual sería razonable si no hablásemos de un bastardo manipulador que disfruta de tener el control de la situación a cada momento de su vida. Samatoki sabe que lo hace para no verlo a los ojos; para tener una justificación a la hora de negar todo lo que pueda hacer y que lo delate, como envolver su mano sobre la de Samatoki cuando éste le hace el grandísimo favor de masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente, tal como le gusta a Jyuto, o clavarle los dientes contra los labios, el cuello y los muslos cuando se siente desfallecer por alguna cosa que Samatoki le esté introduciendo y que toque algún punto sensible a su paso.

Samatoki, que también es un bastardo y gusta de molestarlo hasta en esas situaciones, suele darle besos sarcásticos en la frente o acariciarle los costados hasta dejarle la piel irritada por las micro-cosquillas que le provoca. Y si es un día de aquellos en que está de mejor o peor humor que de costumbre (todo depende), incluso le susurra palabras de amor y le llama "hermoso" o "perfecto", terminando en su interior más rápido de lo normal, sólo para hacer a Jyuto gruñir sin haber alcanzado el orgasmo porque esa clase de mierdas no le ponen.

Esta noche, Jyuto deja que Samatoki le mastique la cara interna de las muñecas y le succione un par de dedos, mientras le abre las nalgas y se introduce lentamente en él. Jyuto está de espaldas a él y tiene un lado de la cara contra la cama, pero puede sentir a la perfección la tirantez en sus entrañas cuando Samatoki se detiene apenas introducir la cabeza del pene en su trasero, y cómo suelta el cuerpo ligeramente contra él para rosarle alrededor del ano con un dedo. Jyuto apuesta por el pulgar, pues siente la uña más larga de lo normal rasguñarle la carne sensible, razón por la que se retuerce un poco contra las almohadas, dejando escapar un sonido ronco que se ahoga antes de llegar a ser un gemido o una maldición.

Jyuto está esposado, tiene los codos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza y ambas manos le pasan por encima; aprieta un poco los puños cuando se percata de que Samatoki no se va a mover hasta que consiga fastidiarlo lo suficiente, y la verdad es que no sabe si eso le encanta o sólo le fastidia. En cualquier caso, le mienta la madre al hijo de puta que apenas se mueve contra sus caderas y que, en lugar de satisfacerlo, le reparte besos ridículos que truenan contra la piel sudada de su espalda. Agita las caderas ligeramente antes de impulsarse hacia atrás con las rodillas flexionadas como se encuentra, y tampoco sabe cómo debería sentirse cuando Samatoki aferra la mano que no le está estirando la piel de las nalgas para empujarle la cabeza contra la cama, pero admite que el dominio que ejecuta sobre él con ese simple movimiento le enciende sobremanera. Con la sensación creciente en la base de su estómago, no es capaz de preocuparse por que sus lentes puedan sufrir algún daño gracias a esa acción, pues esta vez no se los ha quitado.

Es por esa misma sensación que le invade, que Jyuto se retuerce un par de veces más con tal de que Samatoki ejerza más y más presión cada vez, hasta el punto en que éste termina jalándole del cabello y acercando la boca a su oreja para asestarle una mordida sobre la carne sensible y enrojecida, mientras murmura que no sea un jodido impaciente o algo por el estilo, con esa voz que hace que Jyuto quiera llevarle la contraria porque suena feliz y pagado de sí mismo el muy imbécil. Déjame disfrutar ésto, Conejito, le escucha susurrar antes de sentir su lengua caliente pasar por encima de las marcas de dientes y luego los labios que le dejan una estúpida caricia de consuelo. Jyuto sólo gruñe y se excita con la mordida y el ardor que le queda en el cuero cabelludo, no con el trato cursi de mierda que le da Samatoki al envolver su torso con ambos brazos y pasarle una mano por el pecho y otra por la cintura sin ningún dolor de por medio. Pendejo, piensa Jyuto en realidad en cuanto deja de sentir el calor envolvente de una mano callosa contra su pene, y echa las caderas hacia atrás una última vez, sólo para escuchar a Samatoki ahogarse con sus propios gemidos por lo repentino que resulta el movimiento.

Lo cierto es que lo sabe: Samatoki necesita del sexo rudo casi tanto como él para poder sentirse satisfecho. Es por eso que no importa lo mucho que juegue a fastidiarlo acariciándole las mejillas, besándole la entrepierna o susurrándole pasteladas; al final, Samatoki acabará por torcerle un tobillo al darle la vuelta sobre la cama y presionará una mano contra su cuello a la vez que se mueve frenéticamente contra él, llevando a Jyuto hacia lo más bajo del infierno en cuanto le ponga el pulgar contra la punta del pene y le contenga el orgasmo hasta hacer que se cague en Dios, y trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo cuando comience a masturbarlo de nuevo sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que Jyuto se corra fuertemente contra su propio abdomen. Samatoki suele disfrutar de pasar los dedos entre sus bolas y presionarlas con fuerza —la reacción de Jyuto es el completo descontrol—, y halarlo como pueda para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta mientras se corre dentro de él; nada es mejor que verlo retorcerse contra las almohadas y sentir cómo le entierra los dientes en los labios, dejándole marcas y murmurando algo sobre lo asqueroso que se siente su interior lleno de él.

Sin embargo, es evidente que Jyuto prefiere que se corra en su interior aun si no trae nada puesto —a ninguno de los dos le interesa eso del sexo seguro y los condones y evitar enfermedades de mierda— pues, cuando no es así, Samatoki suele correrse contra su cara. A Jyuto le tomó un par de veces notarlo, pero en realidad sólo sucede cuando por alguna razón se deja los lentes puestos, pues el verdadero sentido de hacerlo es verlo gruñir de la frustración que le provoca pensar en limpiarlos después de haberse tragado gran parte del esperma de Samatoki sin rechistar. Como es evidente, Jyuto solía molestarse cada vez que sucedía —Samatoki no era más que un niño jugando a ser un pequeño bastardo—, pero lo dejaba pasar siempre que Samatoki le dijera cosas sucias mientras se corría sobre su boca. Si le llamaba perra, si le decía que era un conejito necesitado o insinuaba lo mucho que le gustaba sacar la lengua y esperar a que llegara la leche de papi, Jyuto podía tratar de ignorar lo difícil que era quitar esa porquería de sus anteojos.

El sexo entre ellos es oscuro; desenfrenado. Pero esta noche sucede que Samatoki baja el ritmo cuando está a punto de hacer que Jyuto se corra sin tocarse, como casi nunca sucede, lo que provoca que éste se retuerza contra su pene y lo maldiga hasta cansarse, sacándole una sonrisa burlona en el proceso. En realidad, a Samatoki le importa una mierda si Jyuto inventa nuevas maldiciones con su nombre o lo amenaza con matarlo. Es más, le da tan igual que incluso acerca el rostro al suyo y junta sus narices en una especie de estúpido beso esquimal tras girar a Jyuto sobre su costado y pasarse esas piernas de conejo tan flexibles sobre los hombros. En esa posición, se dedica a mordisquearle los labios y succionarlos hasta que lo fastidia lo suficiente como para que Jyuto lo empuje desde el pecho con una mano.

—No sabes besar —se queja Jyuto, sin aliento, tratando de tener un poco de fricción para no perderse el mejor puto orgasmo que tendrá en años, aunque le resulte imposible por la posición y sólo termine más y más frustrado hasta hacer que le reclame—. Eres un bastardo.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Jyuto gruñe y le pasa las manos esposadas por encima de la cabeza, inclinándose hacia un lado y exponiendo su cuello para que Samatoki deje de ser un imbécil y haga algo bien por fin. Samatoki entiende y comienza a repartir mordidas por su cuerpo, pasando de su pecho a sus hombros, de sus hombros a sus clavículas y de sus clavículas al cuello. Por la posición en la que se encuentran, conforme Samatoki va subiendo en su pecho también va empujando más sus caderas contra su interior, y pese a que Jyuto considera innecesario callarse los gemidos cada vez que están teniendo sexo, esta vez lo hace con tal de que Samatoki no se dé cuenta y evite detenerse otra vez. Disfruta del lento roce involuntario en silencio, mordiéndose la carne interna del antebrazo, apretando las pantorrillas contra los hombros de Samatoki y echando los ojos hacia atrás.

Y, para recobrar la excitación que hace dos segundos le deshacía entero, bien gracias, Jyuto trata de imaginarse en una situación en que verdaderamente tenga que guardar silencio, haciendo que le lleguen inevitables recuerdos a la mente: como aquella vez en que Samatoki creyó que era buena idea mamársela desde debajo de su escritorio, mientras Jyuto estaba discutiendo asuntos importantes con su maldita superior; o esa ocasión en que terminaron cogiendo en una de las salas de entrevista que hay en la comisaría, una vez que Samatoki se metió con algún pez gordo y Jyuto tuvo que hacer hasta lo indecible para librarlo de unos buenos años de cárcel o una muerte súbita en manos de esos imbéciles. En ambas situaciones Jyuto había tenido que callarse los gemidos y, paralelamente, habían sido ocasiones en que Samatoki se lo había cogido justo como a él le gusta que se lo cojan: rudo. Recordarlo provoca que a Jyuto le entre un subidón de energía y éxtasis, y le den más ganas de moverse contra Samatoki, que es justo lo que hace, para correrse de una buena vez.

Es sólo cuando Samatoki ignora por fin todo su ritual previo y se olvida de sus pelafustanadas, que le asesta una mordida en la carne sensible de una de las piernas que le queda junto al hombro, haciendo que a Jyuto le entre un espasmo y gima fuertemente, entre sorprendido y excitado. Esta vez, Jyuto no se contiene y continúa moviéndose sin parar contra el pene de Samatoki, tratando de obtener un mayor contacto y que el orgasmo no se le pase como agua, mientras deja salir todo tipo de maldiciones y sonidos. Samatoki ya no intenta detener sus movimientos circulares y sólo sonríe con sarcástico afán, enderezándose.

—Dime cómo te gusta, Conejito... ¿Quieres más? —pregunta, mientras envuelve una mano contra Jyuto y da un fuerte tirón que ni siquiera él llamaría masturbar.

—¡Sólo muévete!

Jyuto siente cerca el puto paraíso, está a nada de lograr el orgasmo cuando siente un ligero golpe sobre su propio pene, que ya está enrojecido e hinchado puesto que se encuentra a punto de correrse. El grito que se le escapa, entre la sorpresa y la excitación, hace que Samatoki gruña algo por lo bajo y se remueva un poco más profundo contra él. A Jyuto siempre le ha provocado curiosidad el hecho de que su propia voz excite a Samatoki, en realidad, y lo cierto es que fantasea con el castigo que pueda pensar Samatoki para él si se lo dice en mitad del sexo, lo acerca hacia sí y comienza a gemir contra su oreja a la vez que le muerde; la simple idea hace que Jyuto se obligue a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada entrecerrada de Samatoki, quien parece muy concentrado en su reacción ante el golpe, le dirige una sonrisa de lado y le asesta otro golpe más sobre la base del pene, haciendo que Jyuto eche la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente y se retuerza más contra las almohadas. Ni siquiera puede saber con qué demonios le está golpeando desde la posición en que se encuentra, pero eso sólo hace que Jyuto se excite más y comience a dar pequeños brincos de antelación.

—Samatoki, ah —gimotea Jyuto, provocando que éste le dé tres o cuatro golpes más sobre el pene con la pequeña botella del lubricante que no siempre utilizan, y que sólo después vuelva a apretar su mano contra el pene de Jyuto; sin dejar que se corra y sin pretender que es su intención, sin que sea un toque delicado, ascendente y descendente, o siquiera circular sobre la punta. Samatoki sólo aprieta fuertemente, haciendo que la piel se estire sin consideración y que a Jyuto se le escapen mil y un maldiciones a todo lo alto. La sensación de dolor es tan fuerte que le provoca a Jyuto un placer indecible, obligándolo a lloriquear por más de ese maltrato y más de él y de las putas delicias que le ofrece, lo que a su vez excita sobremanera a Samatoki.

—¿Te gusta ésto? ¿Te gusta que te castigue? —juega Samatoki, golpeándolo una y otra vez debajo del ombligo, a la altura de la entrepierna. Jyuto no evita los gimoteos; se limita a rodar los ojos, imaginando la sonrisa que lleva Samatoki en el rostro, pues no es capaz de enfocar nada entre las nubes blancas que le provoca el placer pese a que lleva los lentes puestos todavía.

Jyuto no asiente, pero tampoco niega en respuesta a sus preguntas. —¿A eso le llamas un castigo? —pregunta con sorna en cambio, bufando algo que intenta ser una risa sarcástica pero que no alcanza a serlo—. Ni siquiera me haces cosquillas…

Samatoki, que igual es suficientemente listo como para no hacer comentarios al respecto, soltaría unas estridentes carcajadas en ese momento —pues es perfectamente capaz de ver que Jyuto se muere por que se le coja fuerte y que siga golpeándole—, se reiría como nunca en su vida se ha reído, de no ser porque está demasiado concentrado succionándole la punta de lengua y moviéndose sin piedad contra él. A lo mejor es para evitar que Jyuto pueda negarse con palabras al placer que Samatoki le da, a lo mejor es simplemente porque su relación se trata en gran medida de llevarse la contraria; a lo mejor es para escuchar más de sus ásperos sonidos que tanto le excitan, a lo mejor es por simple capricho del niño interno de Samatoki...

Ninguno lo sabe y a ninguno le interesa realmente.

Sobre todo, no cuando el orgasmo les llega apoteósico y les obliga a morderse cual lobos hambrientos mientras se corren.

Samatoki termina en su interior como siempre: siseando y apretando los muslos de Jyuto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Por su parte, Jyuto junta las cejas y estira los brazos a todo lo largo que son, mientras arquea la espalda hacia un lado y mueve la pierna que tiene al aire con tal de pegarla a Samatoki. Jyuto nunca ha pensado que es de esos que tienen orgasmos "hermosos" y que gimen "bellamente" al terminar, pero siempre le queda un atisbo de duda cuando Samatoki, antes de desplomarse contra su cuerpo, le sonríe de medio lado, se echa el cabello de la frente hacia atrás con una mano y, cuando lo sostiene sobre su coronilla, aprovecha los dos segundos que le permite la acción para comerse a Jyuto con la mirada. El brillo que le queda en los ojos siempre deja a Jyuto pensando: ¿por qué un bastardo como Samatoki miraría así a alguien como él, que incidentalmente también es un bastardo? Sobre todo, ¿por qué lo hace con esa puta devoción que Jyuto obviamente sabe reconocer en él?

¿Y por qué tratará de ocultarlo siendo un imbécil?

—No te escuché con los gritos de perra que estabas dando... ¿Decías, Conejito? —pregunta Samatoki como puede, moviéndose una última vez contra Jyuto, pero ya habiéndosele echado encima, sólo para ser apartado hacia un lado. Es obvio que se refiere al placer indecible que le provocó a Jyuto con esos golpes y al comentario que éste hizo al respecto. Ya se estaba tardando en salir con alguna estupidez, piensa Jyuto, fastidiado y sensible por su movimiento.

—Que a duras penas sabes cómo coger, sordo. Ahora quítame las esposas para que pueda ir a limpiarme.

Samatoki se mueve con un bufido para buscar las llaves que se metió en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y susurra "Pendejo" por lo bajo. Jyuto se mofa mientras se acomoda los lentes. —Touché —dice, mientras Samatoki se encarga de abrir las esposas, no sin antes gruñirle en el proceso.

En realidad, no deja de ser increíble ver lo blando que se pone Samatoki cuando tienen sexo; de estar en otra situación, probablemente Jyuto ya habría sido estrangulado por sus grandes manos. Jyuto se ve obligado a reír ante ese pensamiento, asumiendo que de cierto modo a él también le ablanda un poco hacerlo con Samatoki, pues aunque el sexo entre ellos es oscuro, lo cierto es que ninguno es capaz de sobreponerse a las sensaciones que les invaden aftersex.

Cuando Jyuto ya se está levantando de la cama, siente cómo Samatoki le estampa una palma contra la nalga. Es más el sonido que produce la nalgada y cómo desestabiliza el andar de Jyuto que el dolor que le provoca lo que hace que éste se gire a encararlo con expresión de querer matarlo. —¿Segundo round? —escucha decir a Samatoki. Jyuto casi no puede creer que hable en serio, con ese tono flojo que siempre tiene y la falta de expresión en su rostro, excepto que sí cree que vaya en serio, lo cual es todavía peor porque eso sólo confirma que Samatoki es retrasado.

Jyuto le da la espalda a la vez que le enseña el dedo medio. —Sigue soñando —arguye y se aleja.


End file.
